Untitled Serperior
by Micah Debrink
Summary: Samurott invites Queen Serperior over to Cove Area for a date...but something is bothering the Queen. (A PokePark 2 fanfic: Samurott x Serperior.)


(Well, I thought I'd do something a little more lighthearted. This is a PokePark 2 fanfic: SerperiorxSamurott.)

(Disclaimer: Pokémon, Pokepark, and related characters/places do not belong to me.)

Untitled Serperior

"Please, after you." Arceus, he was all ready for this day. Queen Serperior was visiting his humble abode in the Cove Area. Sure, she's done this occasionally before, but only a quick visit for "diplomatic relations" between the areas. This time, she was unaccompanied. No bodyguards. She was here to visit…as a friend. And if Samurott did this right…as more than a friend. It was lonely living for both of them, and deciding that they each needed some company felt great.

"Well, this is a nice place, Samurott." The Queen made her way through the house.

"Not as nice as yours, my Queen." He replied. "Do sit down; I've made dinner for us."

She paused for moment, staring at the sea-otter's deep, piercing red eyes, just like hers. She had a suspicious look on her face. Samurott studied it carefully to decipher its meaning.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"Erm…no, nothing at all." She chuckled. "Let's sit down."

Samurott helped with her chair, and they began digging in to a feast of shellfish and grilled seafood. The water-type was struggling to control his rather sloppy, rapid eating habit in front of her. He definitely saw the effect of the Queen's polite upbringing, taking slow, small bites of the food, engaging in some small talk.

Somehow, Samurott felt he wasn't talking to Serperior. She was talking to the Queen, Serperior. Not the one he fell in love with. Not the one he merely saw from a distance on her formal visits to Cove Area. He never heard her speech, her behavior, who she really was, until now. He fell in love with the model on the front page of a magazine. He should have guessed. Years of upbringing in a privileged family like hers would have built…a cold, diplomatic façade that she wore.

After dinner, Samurott would not let the festivities stop there. She was a Queen: all the more she should be treated like one. He turned on some cheap stereo speakers he had lying around and played some waltz music.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Why, sure."

Samurott's body wasn't really built for dancing, but he tried his best. She gracefully let him lead, even though his steps were a bit unsteady and choppy; he hadn't really gotten lessons. They continued for about an hour through the evening, hardly speaking anymore than "how's the weather" and "how's Oshawott/Snivy". Samurott guessed he couldn't coax anymore warmth out of the grass-snake Pokémon's cold-blooded body.

"Are you tired my Queen?" He gently whispered to her.

She suddenly pulled away from him, and stormed out of the house, not a word spoken, leaving the Water-type with a gaping mouth, looking out the door, stunned at her sudden outburst. _Damn it, I screwed it up!_ He thought to himself. _If only I'd more of a gentleman. What did I do wrong? _He chased after her, but this was no fun game of Chase.

* * *

Samurott inched up to her. It was nearly dark at Seasong Beach, and the sun's outer rays provided a mild blue glimmer to the sky. He wanted to fix what went wrong. He didn't understand what happened.

"Queen Serperior?"

She did not respond for a while, just nudged her head to come closer to the campfire she started on the sand.

"You…know something, Samurott?" The Queen gently spoke. He always loved her voice. "Have you ever just…stared at the fire, the flickering flames? How it just…distorts the sky above…like a spiritual vision."

Samurott's jovial, mischievous side wanted to extinguish the fire just so he could hear her laugh. Not just a giggle…but a full-hearted one. It was hard when half of the Queen's heart was frozen by the royal prerogative. But he decided not to take any chances, and just said "Yes, my Queen."

Silence. What did he do?

Finally, she spoke, "You know…the heat of the flames…they blur what's behind it. It's a mirage. Whatever stands behind it is blocked by the mirage. He can be seen, but not touched; if someone reached over to…say…caress their side, he would get punished for trying. They would get burned. And they try just so hard not to get burned when they can just walk around the fire, not a sweat broken."

"That's a nice way of putting it, my Queen." The water-type kept in his more primordial urges. _I am gentleman,_ he said to himself. "You should put a title on it, make it…a poem, and I'll write it in the sky."

"Oh, aren't you a charmer?" For a well-deported Queen, she was really good at sarcasm.

"Would you rather something else, my Queen?"

Another pause, and then she spoke, turning away from the campfire, facing the Water-type. "Poems don't need titles. Books don't need titles. Sometimes they can be so shallow, you know. It's what's behind that title that matters. Is it an exciting read? Does it evoke feelings you've…never experienced before? Or does it leave you pensive, questioning your own ethics? You see, nothing needs a title. No one needs a title."

And then Samurott understood. "Serperior?"

"Yes?" She snapped towards him, excited, a smile glowing on her face. It was dark now, he could barely see much more than Serperior's slender figure; that was all he wanted to see, anyway.

"What would you like to do?"

"Well…the moon is shining bright tonight. Let's have a swim."

The water-type had to hold on to Serperior; even though she was a Grass-type, it was hard for her to swim in the waves. But they enjoyed every sudden current. Every up and down they would have together. Even in their darkest moments, there would be the moon to shine a light on them; and a campfire. Water. Grass. Fire closed the gap, the delicate triple balance that was the essence of Pokémon. The fire warmed the two after a dip in the icy water. It melted the Queen's frozen heart.

In the end, they decided just to sit at the shore. Samurott was the first to speak. "You know, Serperior, you need to learn to express how you feel. Only then will be able to understand each other."

"I agree. Just don't call be Queen anymore!" She laughed, whole-heartedly. "The only gentleman I want…is right here." She gave a kiss, which quickly escalated. It went on for a few minutes before they finally parted.

Samurott realized he had fallen in love with her. Not just the image of her on the magazine. This was the Pokémon he dreamed the Queen would be. Kind, warm, lustful…his dream was already ingrained in Serperior's heart; it just needed to thaw before cooked…and consumed.

He was Serperior's favorite book now. He had no title, but he...was exciting. He evoked lustful feelings she never felt for so many long years. She'd never fallen in love so much before. It questioned whether she'd decide to remarry a "commoner", something she'd never dream a possibility as a respected Queen.

"I love you," She gently whispered to him.

"And I love you too, my Untitled."

(Well, was that too corny…? Comment on your thoughts; hope you enjoyed that fic!)


End file.
